Follame profesor!
by Hatsumif
Summary: -Oye Darien… Entre yo y tu trabajo, que es más importante? -En este momento…Mi trabajo! Como era posible que mi novio se niegue a tener relaciones conmigo?, llevamos años saliendo juntos y el todavía se niega a hacerlo conmigo él siempre me dice que podremos hacerlo después de que me gradué, pero ya estoy en mi ultimo año y no me rendiré hasta conseguir lo que quiero.


**Bien como ya saben los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen ! La historiaa, bueno essta historia me base en algo que me conto una amiga, de echo no se ni que fue! pero ella me estaba contando una historia un poco parecida, asi que bueno yo la cambie y mejore claro (Si mi amiga la viera diria que la empeore) El punto es que aqi esta ^^ Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

-Hey idiota! La clase ah acabado!-  
-Eh?  
-Serena de nuevo en las nubes?  
-Lo siento Amy… Y Rei que es eso de idiota?  
-La verdad… Idiota  
-A si pues más idiota tú!

Hola soy serena Tsukino voy en mi último año de la universidad! Y aunque parezca que soy un poco, em, distraída, Déjenme aclarar que eso no es cierto!, Yo solo… Solo es en la clase de física

-Ey chicas no peleen- Lita  
-Oh vamos chicas ya saben lo que dice el dicho no te pongas en el lugar de tu amiga sin antes haberla juzgado!-Mina  
-Eh?-  
-Mina creo que lo correcto es "No juzgues a tu amigo sin haberte puesto antes en su lugar" – Amy  
-Enserio?... jajjajajajja- Mina  
-Ay Mina tú y tus dichos mal dichos!- Lita  
-Solo trato de ayudar- Mina  
-Sí, Si, Como sea, Nos vamos?- Lita  
-A dónde?-  
-Como de que a dónde? Quedamos en que dormiríamos hoy en mi casa, Tonta!-Rei  
-Si Sere, recuerda que me rogaste porque preparara un gran pastel de fresas para ti!-Lita  
-Ohhhh… -  
-Ay sere no digas que lo olvidaste! Lo hemos estado planeando por semanas!  
-Lo siento chicas pero, creo que tendrán que divertirse sin mí

Bien sé que está mal esto de mentir a las amigas, pero bueno tengo otro plan en mi cabeza! Y si no lo hago hoy no podré hacerlo hasta dentro de unas semanas más y no puedo esperar tanto, así que nos despedimos en la salida de la escuela y ellas toman camino hacia la casa de Rei, y bueno yo, yo espero un momento hasta que ellas no me vean y vuelvo a entrar a la escuela, tenía poco tiempo antes de que se valla!

TOC-TOC  
-Adelante-  
-Hola profesor!  
-Serena! Vienes a hablar de la clase? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto poner atención en clase!  
-Bueno es que mi atención estaba en algo más-

Dije mientras me acercaba a el lentamente hacia donde estaba sentado, mientras el solo me ignoraba!

-Darien!

Reclame, como era posible que siempre me ignoraba!

-Serena, estoy ocupado con la elaboración del examen, así que por favor si vas a estar aquí guarda silencio y no me interrumpas  
-Bien

Dije obviamente molesta ya que ni siquiera volteo a verme mientras me decía que me callara y que le dejase hacer su trabajo, así que me acerco a ver lo que hace o más bien tratar de que me preste un poco de atención

-Oye no mire el examen!  
-Pero ya-lo-vi!

Dije en tono juguetón mientras que le pasaba un dedo por su cuello

-Hey!, Tengo que preparar este mini-examen para que lo presenten mañana, así que por favor déjame concentrarme y terminas  
-Darien!

Dijo mientras me apartaba de el con una mano. Como era posible que me ignorara de esa forma! Que no era bonita y sexy? Vamos cualquier chico moriría por estar conmigo en este momento, pero Darien parecía que solo le importaba ese estúpido examen! Que hay de mí? Porque nunca quiere tocarme?. Me aventuro y pregunto

-Oye Darien…

Espero alguna respuesta pero… Realmente me ignora!, sin importarme, sigo hablando

-Entre yo y tu trabajo, que es más importante?

Pregunto mientras me siento en el piso, al lado de el

-En este momento…

Dice sin apartar la vista de ese examen

-Mi trabajo!

Que? Como? Él había respondido que su trabajo!

-Darien

Die mientras ponía mi cara más triste y me hincaba para así quedar a la altera de sus piernas, el solo volteo a verme (Aleluya) y empieza a acariciar mi cabeza, y agrega

-Además te dije que no te acercaras a mí en la escuela o no?  
-Sí pero…  
-Pero nada seren…

No pudo terminar la oración ya que empiezo a acariciar su pene sobre su pantalón haciendo que se olvide de su estúpido examen, cierra los ojos un momento y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás lo cual yo aprovecho para sacar su pene de su pantalón y así empiezo a jugar con el directamente

-Hey alto! Tsukino!

Dice mientras pone resistencia a mis juegos

-Que no te das cuenta de donde estamos?

Pregunta mientras me separa de el bruscamente

-Ah ahí vamos de nuevo!  
-No te eh dicho que no hagas esto?  
-Cielos aunque sabes que te gusta sigues resistiéndote

Conteste ante los molestos gritos de mi profesor, mientras volvía a tomar su polla pero esta vez en vez de jugar con ella con mis manos la acerco a mi boca para así cambiar de juego, chupo lenta y tortuosamente el pene de mi profesor haciendo que este no deje de gemir, ahh la forma en que expresa su sentimiento de placer es tan… excitante lo amo!

-Vamos solo para ahora y vete que tengo trabajo que ahhhhhh hacer!

Dice con la voz entrecortada ya que saco su pene de mi boca y empiezo a darle lamidas como si de una paleta se tratase

-Que? Es que acaso te meterás en problemas si hago esto ahora mismo

Dije mientras chupaba su pene desde la punta hasta el tronco

-Detente!

Dice tomando mi cara con su mano, pero sin las ganas de apartarme de su pene

-No quiero!

Agrego mientras me aferro más a su delicioso pene… ah amaba esa polla era tan deliciosa, el tocarlo para mí era increíble, aunque él nunca jamás me hubiera tocado, ahora que lo pienso el jamás me ha tocado, solo me toma de la mano o me da besos inocentes! Es que no le intereso como mujer? Es por que soy un poco menor que el?

-La polla de mi profesor sabe tan bien que se me hace agua la boca-

Dije mientras dirigía mi lengua hacia su punta y chupaba el delicioso semen que salía de su polla

-Oh profesor!

Dije metiendo su pene completamente en mi boca

-Su polla, su polla esta temblando dentro de mi boca  
-Oh demonios, serena!

Dijo mi nombre mientras que aferraba mi cara a él con ambas manos, y agrega

-Me voy a mover!

Empieza a moverse rápidamente y su polla, ah su polla la sentía en el fondo de mi garganta, era delicioso era una sensación deliciosa que follara mi boca pero yo quería más, yo quería que me follara a mí, a mi coño. Siento su pene temblar más y más dentro de mi garganta y mi coño pedir un poco de atención, deseo mover mi mano y tocarme, pero no esto era de mi profesor, mi coño, mi boca, toda yo soy de Darien, yo le pertenezco completamente. Puedo sentirle mi Darien, mi profesor, mi amado va a correrse va a correrse en mi boca y todo su semen será mío, solo mío, Lo quiero, lo quiero ya quiero su semen para mi sola en este momento, siento como su manos se aferran más hasta que empuja hasta el fondo su pene, hasta el fondo de mi garganta, se corrió, se corrió dentro de mi garganta, todavía sentía su semen caliente correr por mi garganta, no hay algo que ame más que el beber su semen!, es como mi comida, lo necesito, lo necesito todos los días

-Lo siento es un reflejo  
-Eh?  
-Ahora vete tengo trabajo que hacer!

Dijo mientras me saca del aula a empujones!, ahhh que iba a hacer yo todavía no estaba para nada satisfecha. Eh estado saliendo con mi profesor durante unos años y todavía no tenemos sexo, Él siempre me dice que podremos hacerlo después de que me gradué, así que he esperado, realmente faltan 4 meses para graduarme, así que… que podemos perder? Porque simplemente no podemos hacerlo ahora mismo! Porque no quiere tener sexo conmigo?

-Bienvenido a casa Darien  
-Si, sí. Estoy en casa. Ah?

Le sorprendo en su departamento, no puedo dejar que se me escape, después de todo renuncie a una gran fiesta de pijamas por mi profesor y después de todo mi madre piensa que estoy en este momento en casa de Rei así que pienso que no hay problema! Me acerco rápidamente a él y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le beso en la mejilla, le quiero y le necesito!

-Que sucede?  
-Nada  
-Estas aquí para hablar de la prueba de mañana?  
-Que? NOOOO!

-Te vas a ir de viaje mañana después de la escuela por 3 meses.  
-Ya hablamos de eso amor, y es importante para mí! Sabes este curso es muy especial solo invitan a ciertos maestros!

Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala y se desabrochaba su corbata y quitaba sus zapatos

-Sí, pero… No puedes dejarme Darien, Yo, me sentiré tan solita sin ti  
-Está bien sabes, solo por eso hare lo que quiera por ti!

Bien lo tenía donde lo quería! Ahora solo me siento alado suyo y tomo sus manos

-Bien, en ese caso quiero que tengamos sexo, ahora mismo!

Dije mientras hago que sus manos toquen mis pechos,

-Se, Serena, Que estás haciendo, quedamos en esperar hasta que te grad…

No le deje terminar ya que le bese apasionadamente, empiezo a desabrochar sus pantalones cuando el de repente se aleja de mi asustado

-Ey eso no!  
-Pero dijiste que arias cualquier cosa por mí y yo quiero eso  
-Pero eso no cuenta!  
-Ahh! Profesor eres tan mentiroso

Dije haciendo un puchero! Mientras el solo me observa lentamente, ante su vista me quito mi uniforme quedando así en solo ropa interior, aprovecho que su mirada está en mis pechos y acerco mi cara a la suya para susurrarle

-Por favor Profesor! Le deseo tanto, mire como están mis bragas

Dije haciendo que su mirada baje lentamente desde mis pechos hasta mis mojadas bragas, sentía como su mirada me quemaba, ya no podía esperar más! Me acerco más a el hasta que mis labios están sobre los suyos y empiezo a besarle lentamente a diferencia del primer beso, hasta que él toma con una de sus manos mi pecho derecho. Ahhh! Su tacto, su tacto era una droga para mí, me alejo un poco de el para hablar más claro

-Vamos Darien, Vamos profesor juega conmigo! Juega con mis pezones! Están así por ti! Mira como me tienes Darien

Me acerque de nuevo hacia él y lo volvía a besar pero esta vez fue diferente, sentía como su lengua trataba de dominar la mía al igual que sus manos lo hacían con mis pechos. Hasta que siento como sus manos bajan hasta que las posiciona entre mis piernas y así las separa completamente para él. Estoy lista lo quiero ahora!. El desliza sus manos hacia mi centro y empieza a jugar al mismo tiempo que desplaza su boca y lengua hacia mi cuello para luego mantenerse en mis pechos

-Ah! Serena estás un poco muy húmeda, no lo crees?  
-Darien! Por favor, tócame… Tócame más, por favor  
-Serena te amo! Todo este tiempo trate de evitarte por miedo a que esto, lo nuestro fuera solo una mentira, quería que estuvieras lista pero más que nada quería que tuvieras tus emociones claras y así no hubiese confusiones, al principio creí que solo estabas conmigo por un solo enamoramiento infantil pero, pero ahora está claro para mí! Te amo

Después de que Darien dijese eso debo admitir que me impresiono, todo este tiempo pensé que el solo me evitaba porque yo no le parecía sexy o me miraba como una niñita tonta, pero ahora sé que el solo trataba de proteger nuestros sentimientos los suyos por miedo a que lo deje y los míos creyendo que solo estaba con él por una simple aventura, yo lo quería, Lo amaba y si bien la diferencia de edades es un poco grande (muy), en este momento para mi Darien era un niño pequeño con miedo a ser lastimado

-Darien!... Te amo!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de nuestra pasión, después de mencionar esas palabras sentí su pene entrar rápida y violentamente dentro de mí, fue tanta la impresión que no pude evitar gritar

-Estas bien?, Lo siento debí tener cuidado señorita Tsukino  
-No, No profesor no se preocupe por mí, solo fue la impresión  
-Muy bien Sere delicado  
-Por favor, todo menos eso, quiero sentirlo, quiero disfrutarlo, lo quiero a usted!

Dije mientras jalaba de su rostro hacia el mío y así besarlo, Nos besamos, nos besamos tan deliciosamente que por un momento olvide todo, solo era yo y el, Alumna y profesor, Serena y Darien.

-ahhhh Darien!

Sabía que no debía de gritar pero realmente no podía hacerlo Darien me proporcionaba sensaciones que ni yo misma podía creer! Era increíble. Mina decía que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa, pero yo no sentía para nada dolor, lo mío era placer, placer puro.

-Muchachita insolente! Como se atreve a llamarle así a su profesor!

Menciona Darien mientras sale de mi interior, haciendo que gimiera de decepción, estaba tan cercas, tan cercas de conseguir mi orgasmo, así que rápidamente me disculpo por mi terrible falta de respeto

-Lo siento, profesor… No volverá a suceder lo juro! Aunque sé que mi falta merece ser castigada!

Digo mientras pongo mi cara más linda de niña buena, a lo que el rápidamente se levanta y dice

-Tiene razón! Levántese

Me toma del brazo y me levanta de un jalón. No supe que paso solo sentía como mi profesor me jala a su habitación, mis piernas tiemblan aunque no estoy segura si es por miedo o por lo excitante que se está volviendo esto. Llegamos a su habitación y él me empuja hacia su cama haciendo que caiga en esta y cuando menos lo pienso él ya se encontraba encima mío y con su pene rozándome

-Profesor, por favor deme mi merecido, soy una mala chica!  
-Voltéate!

Dice el profesor serio con una cara molesta así que sin dudar me giro quedando boca abajo

-En cuatro!

Vuelve a ordenar haciendo que me posicionara como él lo deseaba. Aunque no puedo verle siento como su vista se clava en mi culo lo cual me excita más, iba a protestar por tanta espera, hasta que siento su mano sobar mi culo, su tacto era electrizante, podía correrme con que el solo me tocara.

-Así que has sido una chica mala?

Pregunta mientras sigue sobándome

-Sii… lo soy

Digo con voz entrecortada. TAZ siento su mano golpear mi trasero, lo cual hizo que soltara un gritito de dolor. Demonios me ardía en donde me había golpeado hace unos minutos pero de repente siento como su respiración golpea mi trasero, y en ese momento olvide que me había dado una nalgada, estaba tan excitada que no puede pensar en nada más que en su pene, en cómo me llenaba.

-Espero y esto le enseñe a portarse mejor señorita Tsukino

Dice haciendo que se me erice la piel, después de dicho eso pasa su lengua por donde hace un momento su mano se encontraba, demonios estaba lamiendo el lugar donde me había golpeado, era increíble! No me importa que me llamen masoquista, pero yo quiero otra!. Después de pasar su lengua por todo el lugar donde me había golpeado hace unos instantes él se separa y restriega su polla en mí y dice

-Vamos señorita Tsukino, dígame cuanto me desea, dígame que quiere en este momento!  
-Ohh!... Profesor lo deseo tanto por favor folleme, folleme como folla mi boca, por favor profesor

Después de dicho eso el profesor acerca su pene hacia mi entrada mientras juega con ella, yo no podía más, lo quería ya! Cuando menos lo pienso siento su polla entrar rápidamente dentro de mí, fue increíble, lo tenía dentro de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo dejaría salir hasta que me llene completamente con su semen.

-Ahhhhhhh! Profesor! Profesor! Más… Quiero más profesor!  
-Oh no tiene remedio Tsukino

Si Esto sigue así ya no tendré remedio, me are irremediablemente adicta a el Profesor ya no puedo más así que contraigo mis músculos vaginales, sintiendo mejor el pene de mi profesor dentro de mi

-Oh demonios! Señorita Tsukino! Me está apretando tanto que ara que me corra!  
-Ahh Profesor yo… me voy a correr profesor ya no aguanto más! Me corro, ahhhh profesor me corrooooooooooo!  
-Oh dios, Serena

Nos corrimos, Darien y… NO! Mi profesor y yo nos corrimos juntos, era tan increíble había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo y por fin lo tenía, por fin! Podía sentir su corrida dentro, había disparado su caliente carga dentro de mí. Me siento tan feliz

-Darien….  
-Si…  
-Te corriste mucho, sabes?  
-Lo siento… Fue tan increíble que no pude controlarme!  
-A sí que…  
-mmm  
-Vamos a tener un montón de sexo a partir de ahora… cierto?  
-Si..  
-Bien en ese caso vamos por la segunda ronda!  
-Eh? Ahora que lo pienso debes de estudiar para el examen de mañana ya que tus calificaciones van muy bajas en mi clase y no vas a pensar que te ayudare cierto?  
-Que? Pero Darien! Mejor vamos a hacerlo una vez más, por favor!  
-No quiere decir, NO!  
-Porfavooooor!  
-Serenaaaaa  
-Darieeenn, Porfavooooor  
-Tienes que estudiar! Ya te dije  
-Pero te vas a ir por 3 meses! 3 meses en los que me dejaras sola! Por favor  
-Serena no trates de chantajearme

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien espero y les guste y si eres mi loca amiga, la cual me prohibio decir su nombre ! Dejame y digo que me ubiese emocionado mas tu historia si me la ubieras contado asi ^^ En vez del monton de cosas Gays que le agregaste :3 **  
**LOS QUIERO MIS HERMOSAS Y HERMOSOS C: NOS LEEMOS PRONTO **


End file.
